


Walking unbothered through the rain

by The_Darkest_of_Morlins



Series: IchiHime Week [7]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Fancy words are fun to write, IchiHime Week, IchiHime Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Darkest_of_Morlins/pseuds/The_Darkest_of_Morlins
Summary: Drops of rain will forever surround the lowest points of Ichigo Kurosaki's life. But the shining sun next to him will banish all clouds of discontent and shine a light on the path to happier future.
Relationships: Inoue Orihime/Kurosaki Ichigo
Series: IchiHime Week [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888303
Kudos: 13





	Walking unbothered through the rain

**Author's Note:**

> There we go, all the chapters I like about my contributions to last year's IchiHime week are up.
> 
> This might be the best IchiHime fanfic I'll ever write. And if that's the case I am ok with it. It was originally going to be more complex but I think that scaling it down worked wonders personally.
> 
> Rain is an integral image in Ichigo's character development. It's quite interesting to see how Kubo uses it, which made it extra fun to play with here. I hope you enjoy it.

Dark clouds littered the sky and blocked out the sun’s warming and illuminating shine from reaching even the peaks of the urban metropolis known as Karakura town. In the place of life-giving light energy, a seemingly infinite army of chilled droplets bombarded the city and all the pedestrians who’d dared to escape the confines of their home for a brief stroll without the forethought to anticipate a tempered but infuriating shower from the darkened heavens.

Amongst those unfortunate individuals was one Ichigo Kurosaki and he faced the mild tempest with an agitated fervor that was greater than most.

“Oh great, rain.” His curt muttering was an attempt to hide the myriad of negative connotations he had of rain from the world around him, but it was far too little to defend himself as his mind already sought out old sorrows and downtrodden hopes to grip his heart with.

His mother bleeding to death in his arms because of his naivety.

The failure of helping the one who had changed his life.

Despair overwhelming his very being as treacherous new comrades made a mockery of him.

Facing ineptitude that would keep him from aiding friends and allies in their darkest hour.

All of them, and more scenes like them, were sad and hurtful moments that would have ruined him had he not overcome them with his own powers, mental fortitude and circle of support. However, despite conquering every soul crushing setback thrown his way and constantly coming back stronger and more self-aware, the rain had made its mark in his mind as an oppressive reminder of the worst moments in his life.

Ichigo looked down upon his palms and reflexively sent an inkling of the awesome might dwelling within his spirit through his appendages as he contemplated using said power to just blast away the rain clouds covering his city. Alas, as the first large invading wave of sky liquid splashed all over him and his surroundings, Ichigo reminded himself that it was far too frivolous and selfish a use of his power.

“Well, that’s it for our walk then.” Ichigo exhaled along with his previously good natured mood, accepting that today’s excursion was ruined.

“Santen Kesshun.” A melodious voice to his immediate right called out and instantly there was no more rain falling down upon Ichigo’s person. The increasingly intense torrent continued its assault on the cityscape, but a bright orange light that hovered an arm’s length above Ichigo shielded him and the one who had summoned it completely.

Ichigo turned to face his companion’s smiling visage and sheepish demeanor as she ran her hands through her long, luscious, and currently partly soaked, burnt orange hair.

“Heh, we really should’ve checked the weather report before heading out. Sorry about not putting up the barrier sooner. I was responding to a text from Tatsuki.” Orihime’s bright mood, unimpeded by the change of weather, and colorful but wet clothing stood out as a sharp contrast to the rain covered streets and buildings around the two, like a beautiful painting that forever framed itself in Ichigo’s heart.

“No, no. This is fine.” With each word Ichigo could feel his melancholy get shooed away by a sunny surge of contentment and unabashed joy that relaxed his stance and made his lips curve upward into a loving and appreciative smirk. “Are you sure this is ok though? What if somebody sees us not getting touched by the rain?”

Orihime chuckled, the sound of which eased Ichigo’s spirits even further and made him adore her more in the moment than he thought possible, she was brightness and warmth embodied as the person who was the most dear to him. “That would probably look weird since they can’t see my barrier. And if they don’t like rain then they might be jealous. Or they might think that we’re divine beings walking the mortal planes on a whim. Ichigo! We mustn’t let them start a religion that revolves around us!”

The earnestness with which Orihime voiced her ludicrous fear would give pause to even the staunchest of her friends and complete strangers would reconsider approaching her all together. Ichigo however merely chuckled lovingly and gently grasped one of her hands in his before replying. “Most regular people will probably just shrug it off as a weird optical illusion or something. But if I see anybody start praying to us I’ll set them straight.”

“Good! Then I’ll look out for anybody wanting to build shrines in our name.” Orihime exclaimed, jubilant that they had a plan of action in case there was any indication that their simple stroll became the basis of a sacrilegious new source of worship, and she was about to further impress how pleased she was with their readiness when Ichigo stopped her short by lifting the hand of hers he was holding and softly pressing his lips onto it once before lowering it again and smiling calmly and gratefully at her.

Sensing the innumerable emotions behind his actions, Orihime stepped closer to him and caressed the side of his face with her free hand. “Are you ok?”

“Yeah. The rain just bummed me out a bit.” He revealed unhesitantly with a sigh that seemingly carried the majority of his angst fueled worries and regrets into the air where it dissipated into past moments with no power. “But then you just were just your amazing self and you made my day. Thank you.”

A blushed rose up on Orihime’s cheeks and she clumsily touched her flowing hair to simultaneously distract herself from being overwhelmed by the weight of sincere affection radiating from Ichigo and give herself time to think up a perfect response.

“A-anything for you, Ichigo. I love you.” She totally nailed it.

“I love you too.” Ichigo replied back and leaned in for a kiss.

The kiss was long yet chaste, managing to convey the abundance of gratitude, affection, love, joy and desire the leading roles of this simple tale share for one another before their lips parted, but their hands remained intertwined as they resumed their walk in silence, as if keeping their very deepest most genuine emotions a shared secret from the rest of the world.

The rain continued for most of the day but did not come close to touching or bothering the loving couple, and though Ichigo would forever associate it with pain he was comforted that he was in orbit around a sun that shone so brightly it could pierce even the darkest and most foreboding rain clouds with ease.

The failures and misfortunes of his past were behind him, and his road towards the future was forever shared with his one true love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Hope you have a nice day. :)


End file.
